Water Polo Blue
by Axeleoso
Summary: The "lives" they knew today were almost like a comfortable comedy. The lives of their future from Friday on, was anything but. Afterall, all's fair in love and war. As long as the ref can't see it, of course.


**Sooo...this is the first ever fanfiction from myself and me. I'm sure from the title you can guess that there will be some water polo antics, but really, it's just to get the story started. The pair is CloudXLeon, and I'm sure you can guess everyone else's pair. If you can't, it will all become clear soon (waves fingers around). While yes, this is yaoi, so most of the water polo team's players are gay, which is really unrealistics now that I think about it...oh well, there are bi's and straight's. Not everyone can be gay sadly.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or...uh...water polo?**

**I hope it's ok XD**

**

* * *

**

**Universal POV - Shinra High, home of the Fenrir's**

"STRIFE!!! Get your ASS in gear!!! You better be able to get that pass from Fair or I swear to fuckin' God-" Cid Highwind, the hardy blonde haired water polo coach, screamed. His burning cigarette almost falling out of his mouth, and onto Demyx's head, as obscenities poured from, flowed, and echoed through the room and across the pool. To the listening ears of the player's who occupied it though, it was nothing new. Just another day of practice. The usual.

"Jeez!" Sora exclaimed, in a blue cap, to Zack, who was in a white one, as he tried to wrestle the ball from him. "I understand him freakin' out at a game, but does he ever have a GOOD day?"

"Of course he does kid" Zack laughed, the almost purple like quality of his eyes smiling in mirth, as he found an opening and threw the ball to Cloud. "This is a GOOD day. Head's up Spike!"

Catching the ball with his left hand, Cloud looked for an opening to throw as Sephiroth rushed in on him. As he and Sephiroth fought for the ball, with Sephiroth trying to wrap his body around him, Cloud felt an unfamiliar touch brush against his thigh. Normally, a person would not of have paid this any mind, water polo being a very physical sport. But the fact that Cloud was not like other people, being faced with a smirking gleam and lingering touch, warranted a different type of reaction rather than the phrase 'Live and let lie.' Kicking Sephiroth in the stomach, effectively stunning him for a few seconds, and relieving some aggression, Cloud took his opening. Grabbing Sephiroth's side to move him, Cloud spun, and shot. He made the goal, just narrowly missing the red capped Vincent's fingers. When Cid gave the signal, Cloud began to swim to the edge of the pool so that he could get out. And away from Sephiroth, who was staring at him with a mix of lust and possessiveness, with which the other's, were completely unaware of.

"Finally! I was wonderin' how long it'd take ya!" Cid guffawed. "Alright team, practice is over! Come over here so I can talk to ya!" Everyone swam over, Cloud making sure to stay close to Zack, his best friend, and away from Sephiroth, his not so secret stalker. Not so secret to him, anyways. Even though he could feel piercing green cat eyes glued to him instead of the coach, Cloud did not turn around, for fear of acknowledging them.

-and that's why we've got to be ready to kick those Garden ass's from here to Wutai!" Cid said passionately. "The game is on Friday, be ready!" Lighting another cigarette, probably the last one from his third pack of the hour, Cid started to walk away saying "Go shower, or whatever it is you girls do afterwards, ya, that means you Sora. An make sure you do the cheer" he added, almost like a second thought to everyone, kicking open the door to leave."I better be able to hear it all the way from my car, got it!?" and with that, he was gone.

"Sure thing, coach." Zack sniggered.

"Girl?! I'm not a girl!" Sora whined, his big deep blue eyes pouting as he took off his cap to reveal spiky chocolate brown hair.

"Could have fooled me." Roxas laughed, his twin. While they were twins, roxas' eyes were a lighter blue, and his hair was blonde and spiked in that of a smaller scale than Sora's.

"ROXAAAS!!!"

"Alright guys, cool it. I want to go play my sitar, and Vince has got to go." Demyx threw his thumb back to indicate Vincent scowling. While Demyx looked normal enough with his blue eyes, and handsome build and facial features, once the swim cap was taken off, it was revealed that he sported a hairstyle much like that of a mullet mohawk , dirty blonde in its color. He wore it with a musicians' pride. Vincent, who was in the six foot range, and got nicknames like 'Vampire', had to put his long black hair in a bun to get it to fit in his cap, resulting in him being the butt of many jokes. They would all be received with a pair of glaring almost red eyes. No one would make this joke about Sephiroth.

"Zack, get on with it already!" Demyx said, fake slapping him across the head.

"Oh! You wound me!!! Spike, protect me!" Zack cried, his black spiky hair coming out from under his cap, punching Demyx in the arm, and hiding behind Cloud, even though he was much bigger, than the wary blonde.

"Zack…" Cloud said, giving him a half joking, half serious stare with eyes the color of the sky, covered by blonde and spiky hair. Zack was the only one on the team who could have identified that look. "just do the stupid cheer." Cloud whispered.

"Alright, alright…" he sighed, glimpsing at Sephiroth in a kind of frustrated curiosity, who, for his part, was still staring at Cloud. "Everyone ready?" He questioned, putting on a grin. He'd deal with things in private.

Everyone's hands went in, including Sephiroth's and Vincent's, which, according to Sora, was as momentous an occasion as Namine ever becoming a gangster.

Demyx began stomping a beat, and Zack started-

_High Ho!  
Here we go!  
We'll kick your  
'CLAP'  
In water polo  
So stand back  
Let Fenrir through  
Cause you all know  
We'll beat you too  
High Ho!  
Here we go!_

_**FENRIR!**_

* * *

**Universal POV - Garden High, home of the Griever's**

"Squall!" Wakka, the tanned orange haired water polo coach, yelled at from across the pool. "As much as I'm your friend, I'm still your coach. You've gotta get on that defense! Squall's only response was a quiet "It's Leon." "And Seifer!" Wakka continued "What have I told you about the head?! Your gonna get fouled or even ejected if you keep grabbing them like that! Alright, let's try this one more time, ya?

This was met with moans from all across the pool.

"Hey bro!" Reno called "I think those two are PMSin'." The older redhead mused, indicating at Leon and Seifer. "What do you think?"

"HAHA! Be careful! I think Seifer heard you!" Axel, the younger of the redheaded brothers, leered. His emerald eyes were dancing.

"Really? Are you sure he-" The redhead was effectively shut up by a ball lobbed at his face, courtesy of Seifer. Leon just glared with steel gray eyes and his chocolate brown eyebrows in a V.

Wakka tried to regain control of his team, and, failing miserably, as they began to bicker back and forth, started rubbing his face in frustration.

'Like chickens…' Thought an irritated Zexion. His eyes were almost the color of Leon's, but the added effect of blue gave them a purple hue. His eyes matched his hair. Why Zexion was in water polo, and flourished in it, was a mystery because of his small build.

"What's wrong Zex, getting annoyed like usual?" Riku, the aqua blue eyed, silver haired teenager, chuckled as he swam up towards him.

Zexion just glared. Like usual.

"I'm leaving…I have better things to do than this." Genesis, the resident goalie, and an even stranger player than Zexion, said as he started to get out of the pool. He had a mix between brown and orange hair, matched with steel eyes that let nothing in. Why a poetry junkie like him was on the team, nobody knew. Just like nobody had any idea with Zexion.

"HEY! Wait just one minute!" Wakka yelled as everyone began to get out of the pool and walk towards the locker room, Seifer cussing Reno out, Reno running away, and everyone else laughing except for maybe Zexion and Genesis. Again, like usual.

"OKAY!!! WE HAVE A DAMN GAME AGAINST SHINRA HIGH THIS FRIDAY!!! YOU HAD BETTER BE READY, OR I MIGHT JUST DECIDE TO CUT SOME OF YOU!!! GOT IT!?" Wakka screamed, frustration at its max, that was now exploding into a torrent of rage.  
That shut everyone up, and even Genesis stopped walking. The usually loud room was silenced.

"DO THE DAMN CHEER, OR I SWEAR ON AN AL BHED'S BUTT…JUST DO IT!!!" With that said, or screamed, Wakka stormed out.

"…I hate the cheer…" Zexion stated quietly.

"You hate everything Zex." Riku stated.

Zexion did not deny it.

"Ah…well…uh…let's just do it and go home before he gets back…I think he's the one that's prego, not his wife." Reno grimaced.

People started to snigger.

"Alright guys!" Axel jumped in. "For the Griever's!"

"GOOOOO-"

Neither team, nor school, were aware of how much things would change in the "lives" they had today, and the lives they would have from Friday on. For better, for worse, and for everything in between. Water Polo is just the beginning.

* * *

**So...what'd you think? Should I keep trying?**


End file.
